


Lunch Outing

by icarusforgotten



Series: Spideypool Week 2015 [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Humour, M/M, incredibly late, spideypoolweek2015, spweek day 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusforgotten/pseuds/icarusforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trusting Wade to be on his best behaviour is like trusting a hyena to care for a family of gazelles. In theory it can be done, but magnificently considerable amounts of precautions must be taken. And maybe a team of specially trained handlers. With hazmat suits. And tasers. A lot of tasers. </p><p>Wade joins Peter for his lunch date with the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Outing

**Author's Note:**

> Super late for spideypool week. And it's really short. I have no excuses XD

It’s not often they get to casually hang out as a group.

And for good reason, Peter laments as Wade is flung across the dining hall from one of Hulk’s excessive punches.

Trusting Wade to be on his best behaviour is like trusting a hyena to care for a family of gazelles. In theory it can be done, but magnificently considerable amounts of precautions must be taken. And maybe a team of specially trained handlers. With hazmat suits. And tasers. A lot of tasers.

Okay, so trusting Wade to be on his best behaviour wasn’t the brightest idea Peter had this week. He was feeling pretty hopeful. Wade had been . . . . well, Wade had been quite persuasive and he put in a lot of effort to demonstrate to Peter that he could function like an adult. With adult-like tasks. Like doing the dishes and taking out the garbage.

And there was also a lot of persuading that involved certain parts of Peter’s anatomy which he’s not quite inclined to speak about, but . . . . yeah. Wade was thoroughly persuasive.

Peter was practically _floored_ when he received an invite from the Avengers to come over for a lunchtime get-together. Technically it was more of an afterthought on Banner’s part, really. Peter overheard the group talking about a luncheon in passing, and he was less than subtle about asking to join the team’s event. But those were small details that nobody needed to concern themselves over. The point was that Peter was going to have lunch with the Avengers. _Lunch with the Avengers_. Peter was having a friggin _field day_.

Of course, when Wade heard about this, he was offended that Peter hadn’t considered bringing him along. At least not at first.

He certainly didn’t intend to tell the Avengers that Wade was tagging along with him. He could kiss his lunch with the group he’d been looking up to for _years_ goodbye if they knew. Wade was . . . not the most liked, to put it lightly. On more than one occasion the Avengers had asked Peter what he saw in Wade, and at times outright pleaded with him to find someone better.

They didn’t see Wade the same way Peter had.

Truthfully, very little people gave Wade the benefit of the doubt. Most people thought he stayed with Wade for pity, or that being in a relationship with Peter kept Wade in line. The last thing the world needed was another reason for Deadpool to be a loose cannon, right?

People didn’t understand Wade. They didn’t _want_ to understand him.

Peter could ignore all the jabs against him for choosing to date Wade, but he couldn’t stand it when they treated Wade like he was some sort of plague. Wade deserved better than that. He deserved to have people treat him with respect. Because he was _Wade_. Not just Deadpool, but _Wade._

But most importantly, because he was a _person_. And he deserved a chance.

Didn’t he?

Ultimately, it was this reasoning that lead Peter to decide to bring Wade along.

Truthfully, he regretted it the instant Wade set foot into the Avenger’s mansion.

“Wilson! That is not a _toy_!”

Stark was never happy to see Wade, but this time . . .  Peter didn’t really have a good excuse for him. Wade had it coming, what with knocking over every expensive vase and antique in sight just to test the reflexes of Stark’s new security system.

He’d been working on idiot-proofing, as Stark so generously put it, the mansion for the school kids who were coming to visit the tower for an ‘educational’ field-trip. It was an elementary school science class, and Stark had a feeling that their teacher was just a techie fanboy – but, a promise was a promise, and he did give his word to be more interactive with, and influential over, the youth of New York.

The second Wade overheard the new project, he wasted no time in testing it out for himself.

“What? I need to make sure it’s safe for the kids!”

Captain American stepped in, face somber as he briefly glanced at Peter before placing a hand on Wade’s shoulder. “Deadpool,” he said authoritatively. “It’s great to see your interest in Iron Man’s project, but . . . ” he paused, looking for the right words to say. “Perhaps you can do so in a more academic way?”

To say that Wade was beaming would be like saying the sun was a lamp. He was downright _exploding_ with joy at the prospect of Captain America’s attention. “Holy shit, _Cap_!”

And he was definitely not subtle about it.

“Deadpool . . . ” Cap said, glancing Peter’s way in irritation, so Peter did the only thing he could think of.

Gestured obscenely for Captain America to be nice to Wade, hands clasped together like a church-boy begging to be spared from confessional.

“How about you and I take a look at the new training centre? There’s been vast improvements since you last, um . . infiltrated the base.”

“Wow, really?! Well _golly_ _gee_ Cap, this is a dream come true!”

Even Peter grimaced at rise in pitch of Wade’s voice. And his words. But Wade was trailing after Captain America like a devoted puppy, practically skipping in line with him, so he let out a pent up breath that he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. He turned to the other Avengers. Everyone was glaring at him pointedly, arms crossed.

Except for Hawkeye. He was eating an ice-cream cone.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of gave up at the end. Lost inspiration for this story. Still, I wanted to post what I'd managed to put together!


End file.
